Strange can't get any stranger, or so i think
by moonchosenninja
Summary: This story is written for Shugo Chara!I want to thank star-struck-imagination!She is writing it with me! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Strange can't get any stranger, or so i think!

Rei POV

Birds singing their lovely happy songs, my mother whistling in the shower, my father talking loudly about a business meeting that went partially wrong, me looking strangely at a purple shaped egg. Yeah! Everything is normal!

Except that miss Reiko Hiyashi, heir of the Hiyashi corporation and the whole noble tradition just laid an egg, her first to be precise at the age of 12, in her own bed, before she wished on a star. Yes, well, this day can't get any weirder.

I really thought that I was a sane and a normal person, not some lunatic that can't even wake up properly because of some funny dream about an egg. And not just any egg, but one made entirely by me. If I had any siblings and some parents with a sense of humor that would consider that work and ethics aren't the only things in life, then I could blame this either on them or on that happy-go-lucky brother or sister. But I am an only child with proud and well-mannered parents that keep the Hiyashi tradition to it's very core without thinking about my wishes.

But I could never tell them that, nor could I ever complain about this problem. I wasn't raised like this. Though I often think that this is not the life for me.

I sight, being the only sane thing I can do at the moment, and shift in my bed, ignoring the slight lump next to me and close my eyes. It's morning, I'm dreaming weird stuff and to top it all, today I'm changing schools. Yes! This the big news of the day, ladies and gentleman! Reiko, the hard working and rigid young girl that was raised with stone-carved rules is going to enroll in Seiyo Elementary.

Oh, I just can't wait! Note the sarcasm please.

"You shouldn't over sleep, young miss!"

Oh, goody! My personal servant is bickering in my room, pulling the curtains away from the windows. If I didn't know what my own parents were expecting of me, I would have ignored him and just kept of sleeping, knowing that the small lump between my legs was just a dream. But, of course, this is the reality I live in, and the strange thing that came to me in my sleep just... well, for starters, it didn't disappear.

"Yes, yes! I know!" I barely answered, getting out of bed, hiding the small egg shaped thing in my long night dress.

I smiled politely and waited for the servant to just go away so I could change into my new uniform and then vanish from this God forsaken house and off to school. Not that I would change my behavior when I got there, but the thought was nice enough. When he finally got out of my room to attend to something that my mother send to him, I quickly undressed and changed whatever I had to change and took a small peak at my 'dreams' that I kept under my bed, grabbed the small purple egg – now that I recall, thinking back on it, has black shaped ribbons all over it – and off to school I go.

"God I wish it was different. This is not the life I wish I had, but I can't do anything else" I mutter under my breath, speaking to the egg as if the thing inside could hear me.

I sigh again and look at the road, the only thing that plays in my mind would be the roar of a crowd that sings my name as I wave a tennis racket at them. And that warms my soul to no end. AH, what a wonderful dream. I slowly made my way to the school on the top of the hill.

Everyone POV:

The day really was a beautiful day, with a clear blue sky, singing birds, kids laughing all around, and fun being spelled in bold letters. The only thing that wasn't so amusing to the young girl that just changed schools was the new environment, that she knew nothing about. Sure, her parents told her all the benefits of going to a well-known school, plus, she being that smart would just heighten her record, but she knew nothing about the kids that went there, nor about the teachers or what they seek in children. But, overall, it was good. The feeling that is. It was pleasant and she liked the atmosphere a lot more than the one at her old school. Her old school were filled with kids like her, they had everything to their heart's content. It was a stupid competition. All those shallow kids not having any value to anything, true that's what people thought of her too she knew that. However the girl wanted to make a new personality here. She knew it was going to make it difficult, her family was well-known. The girl walked through the gates silently. Many kids turned and looked at the new girl.

REI'S POV

I walked through the courtyard of the school. Silent, not saying a word as I walked looking forward not fazed by the pointing and whispering. 'Why me…I'm not that different from everyone…well I guess that "dream" egg makes me less normal…'I thought to myself. I let out a soft sigh. I knew this was going to be a VERY long day. I walked past all the whispering kids and look, feeling the slight pain in my heart, at the tennis court. This school really did have everything. I only wish I could make my dream come true and play on a team. I knew it was out of the question. I let out a sigh of discontent. I wished that I could be something other than a child of tradition, like that was ever going to happen. My life is written out already for me…I want to break free. I hear a sound of a bell, the feelings and thoughts disappearing into nothing. I better find the principal. I want to start my day so I can end it.


	2. Chapter 2

And so she walked, feet dragged behind her, but her pose remaining the same: stoic and beautiful. She was looking forward, but her gaze never met another, and her head was so up that she seemed stuck up. But, if anyone had asked her in that moment how she felt, what she was thinking and things like that, she would have just sighted, pain written in her eyes.

Pain, sorrow, regret, any dark feeling that a human soul can muster. And why is it like that you may ask? Because she couldn't point her head down. She couldn't let her back rest, nor walk any other way than what she was right now. That's what pained her: looking at other children as they talk and laugh to their free hearts content. In comparison with those kids she was... well, she was Rei. But not even that. Her name wasn't just Rei, it was Reiko.

"Oh... I so wish I could throw away this name of mine... " she mumbled under her breath.

Throwing away her name meant, to her at least, throwing away this boring life and living another. She could be free if she wasn't Reiko Haiyashi. She could be...

"Come on, say it! You could be a tennis player and a famous one at that!" a small voice echoed through the empty walls of the corridor as she went for her class.

"Who...Who's there!" whispered the brunette, looking around her, but not seeing anyone.

"It's me! Your shugo Chara!" the small and cute voice said yet more, buzzing from everywhere and yet being so close.

"Who.. What? I haven't heard of a thing like that! Where are you? Show yourself or be gone!" the vibrating notes in Rei's voice made the little creature, because it couldn't be a human, no no, giggle.

With a puff and a slam of something like a door, Rei was met, for the first time with something called a Shugo Chara. Now, if you think she was scared and almost screamed her lungs out, well... you are definitely... wrong.

Reiko just stood there, watching with big eyes the small thingy that floated in the air before her nose. Her black hair with purple stripes reminded her of her small egg that appeared on her bed just that very morning. But this small doll like girl was much more beautiful: she wore a black lollita dress with purple and white ribbons, black leather shoes with a round tip. Her black hair had white stripes on it and was tied back in a twin ponytail. The strange thing was that this little midget looked exactly like what Reiko envisioned herself looking like if her parents weren't so obsessed with tradition.

"And you are..." the question remained suspended for some times as the two just stared at each other.

"I'm... Well... I'm Ayako you would/be self! I'm your wish!" the small doll like girl said with a smile brightening her face.

"Oh..." came the single response.

And... She was off! If this was a race then Reiko was fast enough to leave a string of flames behind. She was running trying to get away from that dream like creature. She wasn't right! She couldn't be! Things like flying, talking, self-moving dolls didn't exist in the real world.

She was near the front entrance when someone, a boy by the looks of it, appeared right in front of her, knocking her down and so flying with her through the air.

It's pointless to mention the uneasiness on Reiko's face or the horror in her eyes when she show the little midget still flying behind her, concern written on her porcelain face. And what was worse was that the boy seemed to see the flying thingy.

But before he could open his mouth and say something, the brunette was up on her feet, grabbed the small chara and was running past the front doors to the only place that could bring her some peace of mind: the tennis court.

Once there, after a thrilling run and a scare like no other, Rei freed Ayako and just stood there looking at one another.

"What on earth are you? How come that kid sow you? Who are you? Why are..." but her train of questions ended quiet sudden when Ayako lunged herself at her new friend and stopped her mouth from moving.

"I am you would-be self! Is that clear enough?" the small character asked.

Reiko just nodded, scrunching her nose so she could see the small figure.

"I am here because you wished for me to be here! You wished for another life! And what's more, I am the egg in your heart! How you think you should be! Clear enough for you, miss perfect?" the strange questioning came again.

Rei just nodded, unable to say anything more. This was the strangest day ever. And it wasn't going to end there, she was sure of it.

"Then what am I supposed to do now?" the brunette asked.

"Well... just live your life like nothing happened. I will change your style of thinking whenever you will want, and, the best part is, that your parents can't see me! Nor us, cuz I ain't the only one! " grinned Ayako.

Rei's eyes darted around, unable to move yet. When Ayako approached her new friend, well.. you can guess what happened: Reiko fainted.


End file.
